1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a family of resettable circuit interrupting devices and systems that comprises ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI's), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCI's), immersion detection circuit interrupters (IDCI's), appliance leakage circuit interrupters (ALCI's), equipment leakage circuit interrupters (ELCI's), circuit breakers, contactors, latching relays and solenoid mechanisms. More particularly, the present application is directed to circuit interrupting devices having a single actuator for breaking and making electrically conductive paths between a line side and a load side of the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical wiring devices have a line side, which is connectable to an electrical power supply, and a load side, which is connectable to one or more loads and at least one conductive path between the line and load sides. Electrical connections to wires supplying electrical power or wires conducting electricity to the one or more loads are at line side and load side connections. The electrical wiring device industry has witnessed an increasing call for circuit breaking devices or systems which are designed to interrupt power to various loads, such as household appliances, consumer electrical products and branch circuits. In particular, electrical codes require electrical circuits in home bathrooms and kitchens to be equipped with ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI), for example. A more detailed description of a GFCI device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,894, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Presently available GFCI devices, such as the device described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,894 (the '894 patent), use an electrically activated trip mechanism to mechanically break an electrical connection between the line side and the load side. Such devices are resettable after they are tripped by, for example, the detection of a ground fault. In the device discussed in the '894 patent, the trip mechanism used to cause the mechanical breaking of the circuit (i.e., the conductive path between the line and load sides) includes a solenoid (or trip coil). A test button is used to test the trip mechanism and circuitry used to sense faults, and a reset button is used to reset the electrical connection between line and load sides.
However, instances may arise where an abnormal condition, caused by for example a lightning strike, occurs which may result not only in a surge of electricity at the device and a tripping of the device but also a disabling of the trip mechanism used to cause the mechanical breaking of the circuit. This may occur without the knowledge of the user. Under such circumstances an unknowing user, faced with a GFCI which has tripped, may press the reset button which, in turn, will cause the device with an inoperative trip mechanism to be reset without the ground fault protection available.
Further, an open neutral condition, which is defined in Underwriters Laboratories (UL) Standard PAG 943A, may exist with the electrical wires supplying electrical power to such GFCI devices. If an open neutral condition exists with the neutral wire on the line (versus load) side of the GFCI device, an instance may arise where a current path is created from the phase (or hot) wire supplying power to the GFCI device through the load side of the device and a person to ground. In the event that an open neutral condition exists, current GFCI devices, which have tripped, may be reset even though the open neutral condition may remain.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,967 having Ser. No. 09/138,955, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, describes a family of resettable circuit interrupting devices capable of locking out the reset portion of the device if the circuit interrupting portion is non-operational or if an open neutral condition exists.
Some of the circuit interrupting devices described above have a user accessible load side connection in addition to the line and load side connections. The user accessible load side connection includes one or more connection points where a user can externally connect to the electrical power supplied from the line side. The load side connection and user accessible load side connection are typically electrically connected together. An example of such a circuit interrupting device is a GFCI receptacle, where the line and load side connections are binding screws and the user accessible load side connection is a typical two or three hole receptacle used in power outlets for connection to electrical devices typically using a three-prong or two-prong male plug. As noted, such devices are connected to external wiring so that line wires are connected to the line side connection and load side wires are connected to the load side connection.
However, instances may occur where the circuit interrupting device is improperly connected to the external wires so that the load wires are connected to the line side connection and the line wires are connected to the load connection. This is known as reverse wiring. In the event the circuit interrupting device is reverse wired, fault protection to the user accessible load connection may be eliminated, even if fault protection to the load side connection remains. Further, because fault protection is eliminated the user accessible terminals (i.e., three hole or two hole receptacles) will have electrical power making a user think that the device is operating properly when in fact it is not. Therefore, there exists a need to detect faults when the circuit interrupting device is reverse wired. Also, there exists a need to prevent a device from being reverse wired. Further, there exists a need to prevent the user accessible load terminals from having electrical power when the circuit interrupting device is reverse wired or when the circuit interrupting device is not operating properly.
Furthermore, some of the circuit interrupting devices described above include two buttons on the face of the device: a reset button and a test button. When the device is in a tripped condition, the user can depress the reset button to reestablish an electrical connection between the line and load connections, referred to as the reset state. When the device is in the reset state, the user can depress the test button to discontinue the electrical connection between the line and load connections, referred to as the tripped state.